


Eternal Void

by TheLastW0rds



Series: Villain Deku [1]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Midoriya Inko, Deku is done with everyone, Deku on his own, Eternal Void, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lot of Hurt, Multi, No beta reader, Other, Suicide Attempt, Villain Deku, dunno more tags, his name is, i go down with my shit, lots of violence and pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastW0rds/pseuds/TheLastW0rds
Summary: A fic about How Midoriya Izuku tried to end his own life, but he didn't die??His TRUE quirk awoke when he ''died''Anti hero deku  Anti hero name: Eternal VoidHe hates villains and heroes alike,Momma midoriya is dead, sorry izuku <3
Relationships: >:l, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, i dont wanna type so much, more ships but it will be said in the fic
Series: Villain Deku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. The beginning of the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Song in this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZvSriNSvUk

Bakugou growled as he struggled in his chains, the quirk repressant cuffs around his wrists, ankles and neck irritated him to no end, not only that but all his classmates and teachers where in the same position...

  
But not only those, Bakugou moved his scarlet red eyes to the side, taking in the sight of the 'so called' League of Villains, chained and cuffed the same way as them, but on the other side. _What even happened to them all? that was the question he wanted answered the most..._

_As it was just anormal day, of hero training at the school, them already being at the end of the year ready to go into the next, Only for something to go wrong. Bakugou had a bad feeling that entire day, like eyes had been watching his back, his every move, his every breath. It gave him the creeps, but how much he looked for it or ignored it, he couldn't find the point of WHAT made him so uneasy, until it was too late..._

_  
They sat in the class, watching their very tired homeroom teacher explain some bullshit about the news and villains going missing... and what-not. As bakugou leaned on his hand, sighing in annoyance he noticed the windows becomming dark rapidly, like someone flicked a switch to the sun._

_  
He got up from his chair, so did the other's but they were caught off guard as a soft blue colored gas filled the room, knocking them all out..  
_

And here they were, Pro heroes and heroes in training on the left side, looking at the League of Villains, the hero killer stain who somehow had escaped from tartarus, All for one, stuck in some sort of capsule and Overhaul, Who had his arms bound behind him, very annoyed but scared look on his face.

Bakugou looked to the side, looking at the pro heroes, Eraserhead, Present mic, Hawks, midnight... Thirteen, Endeavor even All might... And a lot more heroes with smaller titles. Even the principal Nezu was stuck in chains, a muzzle on him so he couldn't talk to whoever caught them.

''Whoever caught us... must be one hell of a villain if they didn't only capture us other villains... but even the heroes~'' Shigaraki smirked, ''I even thought that it was only us, but here you guys are... I thought it might be a hero to capture us.... but no..... That's scary..'' He chuckled but got silent as steps echoed through the hallway, with the door still open.

All eyes went from rivals / enemies to the hallway, straight to the open door as a figure clad in black and green entered the dark cold room.

Bakugou's eyes widened and his mouth agape as he stared at someone he thought was dead for years... Someone he had pushed on the point of collapsing.... to the point of suicide, but no, here he was, in all horrifying glory.

His once beautifull shiny emerald eyes, to a dead green, with no spark of hope or joy left in them. Before bakugou could open his mouth the boy spoke, voice no longer shy and stuttering like in the past, but a firm deep and dark voice which made bakugou shiver, it totally didn't fit the small boy's body... but his face looked like he'd seen hell.

**''You all might wonder why you are here''** The villainous boy smiled as he stepped forwards, pressing a hand to his chest and bowing in a theatre way of beginning a show. **''That will be soon explained~ But let me entertain you first, you ARE my guests of honor after all''** Those dead looking eyes scanned over the villains, watching each face flinch with those cold dark eyes, then moved over to the heroes, getting the same reaction untill he looked at those red scarlet eyes, full of regret and sadness.

 **''Oh?? Seems like i caught the biggest fish yet... without realizing''** He stepped closer, until he was right before the blond, kneeling down to be at his eye level. **''Long time no see, Kacchan~''** The villain smiled a fake smile, those dead eyes didn't meet any emotion at all, it made bakugou sick...

''d-deku..'' Bakugou stuttered, not being able to get to his words for once, making the villain boy laugh in a fake enjoyment. 

**''Whats wrong kacchan?? can't find your usual insults?? should i help??''** He smirked as he moved his hand to Bakugou's jaw and moved his mouth open and closed ' **'Useless, worthless, deku.... you are nothing.... Take a swan dive off of the rooftop and hope you will be born with a quirk in your next life?''** He dropped the blond's jaw making his head drop down before he looked back up to the villain boy.  
  


 **''those were the words right?? right kacchan??''** He chuckled and got back up, walking towards the middle of the heroes and villains, clearing his throat deeply.

''Why did you capture us!!'' Aizawa was the first to ask, getting a fake smile aimed his way, those eyes almost looked blind... as the boy never directly looked in their eyes. ''What have the villains done to you... and we heroes?? we don't even know you!!'' He continued, swallowing a bit as the fake smile dropped.

**''Yeah you don't know me... but you all did terrible to me!!''** He chuckled, clutching his chest as he stepped back, taking in a deep breath as he started to sing.

**''It's time you learned a lesson....., It's time that you understand...''** He looked at the villains and heroes alike as lights turnt on, shining onto the boy and showing his horrible malnourished and disfigured form in it's complete glory, _How he was still alive, they didn't know... They couldn't look away aswell, the chains around their necks not giving them the chance to. Some of the kids had to move their eyes down in order to not throw up as the villainous boy sang further._

**''Don't ever count on anybody else in this or any other land''** Those dead eyes looked towards all might, a fake smile crawling back on his disfigured face. All might's eyes widened as he remembered, _Emerald eyes, green locks flowing in the wind, those un-forgettable freckles, as the boy without a quirk asked if he could be a hero too... And his answer?? **....No**_

The villainous boy chuckled as he continued **''I once hoped for friendship... to find a place among my kind''** Those dead eyes turning to the blond, who flinched as tears pricked in scarlet red eyes. **''But those were the childish wishes of someone who was blind..''** He smirked as he walked to bakugou, patting his cheek gently.

 **''Open up your eyes!! See the world from where i stand!!''** He got back up, walking towards the villains and leaning close to Stain, grabbing a handfull of his dark hair.

 **''Me among the mighty, you caged at MY command''** He growled out, before dropping his hair and walking backwards, the lights following him like a showlights. He looked over his shoulder, his good side of his face looking at the class 1-a students. **''Open up your eyes, give up your sweet fantasyland!!!''** He turnt towards them, showing both his good and bad side of his face as a smirk came over his face. **''It's time to grow up and get wise..... come now little ones.... OPEN UP YOUR EYES!!''** He screamed the last part out making everyone in the room flinch as it echoed through the hallway he came from.

  
Dead eyes locked onto Shigaraki as the boy walked to him **''We all start out the same.... simple naíve trust...''** He patted the boy's head, who looked with concern and confusion to those dead eyes. **''Shielded from the many ways that life's not fair or just''** He smiled as a frown came upon shigaraki's face. **''But then there comes a moment.... a simple truth that you must face''** The boy grabbed shigaraki's chin and turnt him to look at his sensei All for One in the capsule. **''If you depend on others, you'll never find your place''** He grinned as he let go, leaving the silver haired with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

_Remembering his time with Bakugou, his best friend... the time where they played happily together, until Izuku was declared 'quirkless' everything changed, like it was a label that could never be replaced and removed, a label that said 'defect' as the children around him, even his best friend changed to him. How no one wanted to be near a quirkless defect, how he got told to end it all, how his dad was never in his life because he was the cause... How much he tried to become friends with anyone, even standing up for those who got bullied... only to be backstabbed once again.._

The boy walked back looking at the others, raising both arms, one being a bionic mechanical arm as it looked more like a claw. **''And as you take that first step... upon a path that's all your own''** The boy looked at the ceiling, feeling himself fall like that day he tried to take his own life. **''You see it all so clearly...... the BEST way to survive is ALL ALONE''** His eyes snapped back to the others, silent rage comming in dead eyes.

 **''Open up your eyes, See the world from where I stand.....''** He smirked as the ground suddenly opened, splitting the villains and heroes even further apart, only one platform under the villain boy's feet keeping him in the middle on the room.

 **''Me among the mighty, you cages at my command''** He smirked as heat filled the room, boiling magma below them, spreading a deep menacing light through the room, and giving the villain boy even more of a dead/horrified look.

 **''Open up your eyes and behold the fading light!!''** He smirked as the showlights faded to black, only leaving the red and orange light of the boiling magma below. His dead green eyes caught in the red glimpse, making him look demonic.

 **''It's time to grow up and get wise... come now, little ones.... OPEN UP YOUR EYES!!''** He grinned as he moved his hand to his face, a white sheet appearing around his face, soon to become a demonic skeleton mask, those dead eyes still visible through the eye holes.

 **''OPEN UP YOUR EYES!!!!''** He yelled as the magma bubbled like a vulcano who woke up, slowly rising towards where the villains and heroes where stuck. 

  
The boy started to laugh loudly, as a demonic skeleton armor surrounded him, cladding him in Bones all around his body, never seen before in their Quirk-full world.

  
As his suit of bones completed he looked to the afraid gazes he was receiving, making him chuckle dryly. The floor closed once again as he walked forwards **''You think im gonna let you all have an easy end??''** He smiled, claws poking bakugou's cheek.

''b-but... you died... w-we saw you die..... I SAW YOU DIE!!! THE NEWS BROADCASTED-'' Bakugou yelled, fear in his voice as he was horrified and shocked.

 **''oh but i did....''** He chuckled, kneeling before the blond again, ignoring all the other stares and questions he was getting. **''I died kacchan... you wanna know how~?''** he smirked. Bakugou wanted to shake his head but he knew it was comming anyways, so he nodded.

 **''My mother got murdered kacchan..... by a villain in cold day light... no heroes stepped forwards even if they were there... No one reached out as they saw her throat being slit... and her body fall, no one went nearby because they had more hostages.... so one less is better right??''** His gaze fell upon the heroes, _heroes... who failed this poor child's heart and mind._

 **''I watched her die kacchan.... I wanted to run to her but they held me back..... Because they were afraid for the other hostages..... but they let mom die in cold blood.... isn't that mean kacchan??''** The skeleton mask came close to the blond's face, dead eyes staring into those scarlet red ones. ''auntie...''

 **''Yes.... auntie.... Inko..... Mom, the only one who I had left... taken by the heroes and villains the same....''** He shrugged, the fake smile fading from his lips. **''I can still hear her call my name, i can still see her eyes when i close mine.... you know how that feels?? .... no ofcourse you don't''** He patted the blond's cheek and smiled again, ' **'You never lost anyone did you''** He chuckled as he got up. Arms spread wide once again as bones crackled against each other.

**''They forced me in an Orphanage.... but who wants useless quirkless kid am I right??''** He looked back at All might, tilting his head, the green locks ruffling with the movement, _Just how far gone is this kid.. thanks to them all..._

 **''But ah well... I tried so hard to belong to someone, to find my own place.... but.. I never got it.... Those who were in the Orphanage with me bullied me and still got chosen.... I wonder if it's because of their quirk...''** The boy shrugged again, looking down.

 **''I couldn't stand it anymore and I tried your way kacchan!!''** he smiled as he looked to the blond who looked once again horrified to him.

 **''I went to the biggest building at night and Jumped!!''** He smiled looking at all the horrified looks of the heroes, even some of the villains looked pained. **''I felt so free!! Free from everything!! no pain.. No hurt.... No loneliness''** He looked back down, **''And then I hit the ground below with a hard smack.... my lungs got crushed.... part of my face crushed on the ground.... leg's broken and bones sticking out......''** He placed a finger on his chin. ' **'I didn't die.... even though I should've''** He moved his hands back apart, opening his robot bone-clad claw. **''That's when MY quirk awoke!!!''** He laughed as gasps filled the room.

 **''I am not useless kacchan!! I wasn't useless at all!! You were right I just had to JUMP!! and a quirk would come to me!!''** His smirk almost made bakugou sick, that once innocent smile, being so twisted with a demonic skull before his face.

**''It changed me...''** The boy took off his mask, revealing his horrified face once again. **''My face, partly still crushed... brain broken..... Teeth shattering.... Skin tearing....''** He moved his hand through his green locks, **''They placed me in a morgue.... and no one came to visit.... not even my ex-childhood friend''** He sighed, looking at the blond who looked down, tears rolling over the blonds cheeks.

 **''They were so scared when I got up.... they almost used their quirks against me!!''** He placed his claw on his chest, **''But I killed them before they could.... Else it would be unfair''** He shrugged again, hearing Aizawa mutter ''Thats why...'' 

**''I fled into the forest.... but no one would know or notice anyways.... I was dead....gone... like the trash I am should've...''** He chuckled again, grinning as his bad side's teeth grew into fangs.

 **''But no... I made my own law..... No heroes, no villains''** His dead eyes suddenly got covered in black as the pupils came back to life with a blood red color.

**_''I AM MIDORIYA IZUKU!!! ONCE KNOWN AS THE WEAK DEKU!!!''_** He growled, rage boiling up in his chest as he stomped on the ground.

 _ **''AND I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD'S LAWS, HEROES AND VILLAINS!!!''**_ His voice doubled, as if two spoke at once. He placed his Skull back on his face. His voice becomming even deeper as red eyes stared with blood lust to heroes and villains alike.

He growled,claw glowing as he aimed it at the heroes and villains. The glow became, slowly red with black parts surrounding it, the energy what came from it, even made stain's dark aura seem like a puppy. 

_**''I am the ANTI HERO ... Eternal Void...''** _


	2. Way of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes suicide mentions, and bad times... basically bad times whatsoever :D!

It had been a week, atleast it felt that long as his ex-childhood friend had shown himself as this, horrific partly dead monster. He revealed his face which had been crushed terribly, parts of his skull visible through missing skin and flesh. He really looked like a zombie to the living he got captured.

The silence in the room they were all in was deafening, no one spoke a word. Only the breathing and the droplet's of what sounded water came hearable bit by bit. Bakugou had memorized the drops bit by bit.

How they were still alive, without drink or eating, moving as they sat in the same pose for days, bakugou doesn't know. _The only true question in his mind, what had he done to izuku, he wasn't there when he needed him most, that's what he had done. He totally cut Midoriya out of his life and look where that got him._

He looked from villain to hero, desperation in some expressions, fear of how they would meet their end in the other's. Bakugou sighed, the first noise of the day, making some of his friends and enemies look up. ''I ... ... He was such a nice kid, Always helping other's even without quirks.... he would throw himself before a bus if it meant to safe a stray cat...... And now, everything is ruined.... he lost everything and what did I do?? NOTHING'' He pulled at his chains in anger, the painfull movement ripped through his aching muscles from sitting the same way for days.

''I told him terrible things... and i can't ever take it back...., But that he watched his mother die infront of him... probably the only one who could keep him on the sane path...'' He bit his lip, drawing blood as he felt such anger and regret inside of him. ''Why.... why didn't they safe her!!'' He looked at the heroes, those who were present at the murder that day. ''WHY!!! TELL ME WHY!!'' He growled out, ripping the chains more as his muscles screamed in agony.

''Because we were too afraid for the other lives..... and the villain told us not to move...... but we did...'' One so called 'pro' hero said, his head bowed in shame as Bakugou growled at him. ''I don't deserve forgiveness after what i have done to him...... but Auntie Inko would've kept his heart pure and kind, she would've be there on his darkest days, even if she made the wrong choice to say 'sorry' once he was pronounced Quirkless...'' He sighed calming himself down as he looked down to his legs. ''Quirkless people might always feel like this... useless.. and so on'' he frowned deeply, thinking back at all the times how Midoriya must've felt once no one came up for him.

Everyone looked up with wide eyes once the door opened, revealing light which made them squint as they were left in the darkness for so long.

As Midoriya stepped in, he wore a new outfit. An outfit which looked like he was planning something and oh he was. He chuckled as he fixed his bowtie a bit, stepping closer to them. The mask on his face looking like it came out of a opera. ''Izuk-'' Bakugou spoke, until a painfull hard object smashed into his face.

 _ **''No no.. I didn't allow you to speak yet my dear guest''**_ The hatred was clear in his voice as he held a cane, which was the item that hit him in the face. **_''Soon we will begin my dear... Objects~'_** ' He chuckled as he bowed, raising hand and claw alike up. **_''The public will choose your fate.... Isn't that fair!''_** He smiled looking back at them

''Yeah very fair as the heroes are liked and us villains aren't'' Dabi spat, looking at Midoriya with a hatred in his eyes. Midoriya stepped towards him, putted the cane under his chin and raising his head. _**''I don't think you fools understand...''** _He spat back, pressing the cane in his throat.

 ** _''The public aren't those fanboy's and girls who love to suck up to those hero wannabes like i was in the past...'_** ' He removed the cane, making Dabi cough when the pressure left. **_''I'm talking about 'those'''_** He smirked, looking at the heroes now. **_''Those abandoned like me, those who lost their loved ones because heroes couldn't be fast enough, or they just didn't care~''_** He looked back at the villains stepping back as he smirked deeply. _**''Those who came face to face with villains and had to crawl out the pit's of hell to survive...''** _He snarled.

He lifted his head up, looking towards the ceiling. _**''Dead, survived, Undead, all alike... are waiting above.... for you all''**_ He looked back at the group, tilting his head a bit. **_''Isn't that fun... we can do an auction for your fates!!!!''_**

His speech got interupted once some other figure walked into the doorway. ''Master... it is ready..'' The thing spoke, being kept in the darkness so no one could make out just what it was, as it clearly didn't look human. _**''Perfect.... Now go back and get the other's.... Let the show begin''**_ He smiled walking out of the room, following the figure which waddled after him.

  
Once the door closed some started to bawl, fresh tears comming out of exhausted eyes as their fate would come sooner then expected. Bakugou frowned, grinding his teeth ''We got no choice..'' He frowned deeper, looking at heroes and villains. ''We have to work together...'' He looked absolutely not happy with the idea, but he knew there wasn't another option.

Aizawa groaned, not able to lay down did a toll on his already tired body, he looked at Bakugou and frowned ''Even though it's a terrible option i agree'' He looked over to the villains. ''To get us all out of this mess, we would have to work together'' He sighed, some of the villains rolling their eyes.

''....Not that i want to do anything..... But i am not done with any of my plans yet'' Shigaraki frowned at the floor, looking up at them with a nod. ''Heh it's going to be fun'' Stain licked his teeth a bit as he looked at them. The other's just nodded in agreement, so all of them would be on one line together.

They flinched when the ground suddenly started to rumble. Looking around they noticed that their floor was being lifted up. Looking up, the ceiling parted way's, revealing the open night sky. ''w-whats happening!!'' Uraraka whimpered, the chains having been fastened on the ground below them. ''I don't know.. but i dont like it!'' Kaminari responded, shivering as they took in the moonlight which came upon them as their platform came on the surface.

Lot's of cheers erupted once the heroes and villains came from the ground, but the cheers didn't sound nice, they sounded like rabid beast's ready to feast upon newly shown free meat. 

Bakugou looked up, his eyes blown wide as they were surrounded by hundred's and hundred's of People, who looked hurt, homeless and downright angry at them. ''These...'' He got.

 _ **''Yes kacchan... These are those left behind by so called society.... Those who have no quirk, or a quirk but too weak for laws to protect.....THESE ARE THE ONES THAT ARE HURT, LEFT BEHIND, ABANDONED!!!''** _Midoriya came from behind them, walking through the heroes and villains as he looked at the raging public around them. _ **''These are what you all call... worthless deku's.... right kacchan''**_ He chuckled as the raging crowd yelled in anger.

 _ **''Hello My dear subjects!!''**_ He spoke out, the crowd raising with loving praises to the villainious boy. He took in the praises with a smile, a smile that could kill if he wanted. _**''Today we will have our own justice.... Our own laws which places us on top and those with so called powers and priority will be our slaves..... Like they did to us... We won't be their punching bags no longer.....''**_ He rose his claw, clenching it into a fist as he grinned bright.

 _ **''And because i am a Kind boy.... I will start with the most populair figures along these groups!''**_ He clapped his hands together as two deep footsteps came from behind them. Eyes snapping towards the backside as two Monsterous looking beast's walked forwards. Their fur lost on some places, their skin gone showing bones and organs alike. 

_**''My dear friends... Killed as they were too monsterous to look at.... I brought them back to let them get revenge on those who caused them grief and harm and in return they serve me with my ideals...''**_ ' Midoriya smiled as said beast's grabbed All might in his shrunked down form and the capsule All for one was stuck in. The beast's pushed both forwards, the chains becomming longer as they moved towards Midoriya.

Placing them down next to Midoriya he tapped his cane on the capsule and All might's shoulder. **_''One for all and All for one...''_ **He smiled, looking back at the roaring crowd. _**''Let's begin....''**_ He raised his cane into the air. _**''we begin at-''**_ He got interupted as one in the crowd screamed. ''50,000!!!!'' 

His eyes narrowed as he looked in the crowd **_''Seems like the two famous figures are well liked.... Any higher~''_ **His grin grew as teh crowd screamed through each other, raising the prize of them higher and higher, _**''You all are so generous!, but i think it's also because this will help fund my plan even better''** _He chuckled, grinning brightly.

''How did they even get money.. they look poor-er then me'' Uraraka said softly under her breath, not realizing the villianous boy heard it word for word. He stepped back, putting his cane against her chest which made her freeze in fear. _**''We might not look like it... but we do know how to life... survive... STEAL from those richer then us girl''**_ He looked closer to her face, _**''and if i was you, i wouldn't say that in the midst of a sea of hatred towards you wannabes''**_ He smiled a bit, gently patting her cheek with his human hand.

He walked back forwards, aiming his cane at the highest bidder. **_''Congratulations, you won both this incredible set of Villain and Hero alike!!''_** He clapped, the crowd copying his gesture. ** _''I hope you send me video's for what you will do to them~ i like to watch torture of wannabes''_** He smiled as the person nodded happily, raising a bag of the bank which was clearly stolen.

Midoriya raised his thumb, chuckling a bit dark as the beasts took All might and All for one back to their places. **_''Next up, Eraserhead and the dog of All for one''_** He looked at the beasts who took Aizawa and Shigaraki with them, dragging them forwards.

''Are you really gonna let this go on...'' Aizawa looked at Midoriya, hoping there was atleast a bit of mercy, if not for him but for the kid's. ''They have done nothing wrong........ atleast not everyone... and Bakugou has really changed!!.... he is-'' The beast that held him slammed a claw on his mouth to make him stop speaking.

 _ **''Oh i know ...eraserhead... I watch each and everyone of you.... All the steps on the way.... trying to see who's justice is good and who's isn't.... But you all fail in my book... sucking up to those pro heroes''** _Midoriya looked from Aizawa to the students. _ **''Wanting to become like them??? wanting to be number 1???''** _He chuckled half heartedly as he turnt back to the crowd. **_''Isnt it funy ladies and gentlemen!!''_ **He smirked as the crowd started to laugh, laughs that were insane, broken, hurt.

 ** _''Begging for their lives..... as they are innocent?? pure???''_** The crowd stopped laughing as Midoriya slammed the bottom of his cane on the ground, turning to hero and villain alike as those red eyes glowed through the mask. **_''WEREN'T WE INNOCENT!!?!? PURE!?!?!?''_ **He growled as his bionic claw opened, sharp claws dripping with what looked like blood. **_''DIDN'T WE ALL START AT THE SAME LINE!??!? OR DID YOU PERFECT BEINGS JUST ASSUME WE WERE BORN FAILURES!!!''_ **The anger in his voice got worse and worse as his claw closed tightly into a fist. 

Aizawa closed his mouth, biting his lip as he knew _the boy spoke only truths, it was foolish of him to even consider asking for forgiveness even if the children didn't do anything wrong. The way Midoriya saw it, everyone had done wrong unless they came through the same pains as he had._

As he turnt back around he calmed himself down, not wanting to spook the crowd even more. **_''I'm sorry for my sudden... anger... but i had to get my mind off of what he said''_ **He made a small bow, bowing at the people who cheered once again. **_''Now where were we.... ah right... Eraserhead and....''_** He looked at Shigaraki, raising his eyebrow. ** _''Handman... ... crusty??''_** He looked at Shigaraki once the guy sighed and looked at him annoyed ''Shigaraki tomura'' **_''that all? no villain name??''_ **He hummed in amusement once the villain shrugged.

 _ **''Anyways let's start with these two''** _He smiled, raising his cane again. **_''Let's start at 20,000''_** He smiled as hands went up everywhere, bidding higher and higher just as the one previous. He nodded and aimed the cane at the highest bidder, _ **''Congratulations! you won these two perfect figures to play with!''**_ He looked at the beasts and nodded to get the next pair.

Pairs by pairs came by, got bid on and went to the next. Midoriya smiled at how good it went, no hero or villain made a comment all just kept silent, probably planning an escape together, he thought, no matter the show must go on.

He looked at the beast when a voice from the crowd came, ''I WANT GROUND ZERO!!'' The sentence caught Midoriya offguard as he slowly turnt back around, **_''Excuse me?''_** He tilted his head a bit as the same person asked it again.

Placing his cane on the ground and leaning on it he smiled once again, **_''Oh no no, not happening.... You know why not''_** Midoriya smiled walking over to said blond who looked suprised up to his ex-childhood friend. **_''Because he is mine...''_** Midoriya placed his hand ontop of those spiky locks. **_''And i wanna show him.... my gift for him!''_** He smiled once more, Bakugou's expression changing to one of utter confusion. ''gift?'' he said in a quiet voice as Midoriya looked down at him, eyeing him through the mask.

  
Midoriya looked back at the beasts and moved his cane up, _**''Bring them...''**_ He commanded and the beasts walked away, going through a huge metal door as they disapeared in it. Midoriya smiled, kneeling down at the blond and looking back in his eyes. _**''Remember our... school....''**_ He tilted his head, bakugou nodding softly. _**''Well i found out they disrespected a Quirkless girl like me... no teacher helped her once she got bullied.... she slit her wrist's and ended her life, her body burnt to dust by her parents....''**_ Bakugou frowned a bit, looking down again.

 _ **''Well i decided to... Burn it down''**_ He smiled innocently, the heroes looking up finally having solved the mystery behind why a building went down in flames with 3 teachers inside being strangely misformed. **_''I ended the Teachers who didn't do shit.... and the principal too... but I made sure his body was never found again...''_ **He chuckled a bit, looking up once the beasts came back, holding something in their arms.

 _ **''Drop it please~''** _Midoriya smiled, the beasts doing as told, dropping the bodies of the lackey's Bakugou had with him at that school. Bakugou's eyes went wide as he stared at the corpses. **_''They always followed you as ducklings with a mother duck.... bullying me even after you left... punching... kicking... breaking my ribs...... So i did it back to them.... But everything at the same time... ending their lifes....''_** He chuckled more as Bakugou's face became that of horror. 

**_''Now.... You useless justice rats.... You disgusting sewer rats...''_ **He got back up, looking at the heroes and villains, eyes narrowed as his bionic claw opened, a red and black glow comming from it. **_''Watch as I create new justice!!''_ **He aimed his claw at the two bodies, the glow moving towards them and going inside. Both bodies started to wriggle and spazz as the boy's suddenly got up.

The first boy groaned as he held his hand, making the heroes, villains and even the crowd gasp. ''you... can'' Bakugou muttered softly. **_''I can give back what they lost.... Lifeforce.... soul's.... you tell me''_** He grinned brightly as the boy's looked with horror at the show before them, their eyes going to bakugou as they were utterly confused. The boy's turnt around and backed off as they saw Midoriya, ''y-you!!??!'' They both yelled out, knees shivering as they couldn't move due to fear. 

_**''Me....''** _He grabbed his mask, pulling it off of his face, revealing his disfigured face in all it's glory. The boy's screamed in fear as they fell down, crawling away only for the beasts to grab them. **_''No no no, can't have you guy's leave the party so soon again..''_** He smiled as he moved his cane up, the two boy's becomming lifeless once again as a pair of blue orb's came out of their bodys and floated towards midoriya.

  
He reached his claw up, letting the orb's settle on it. **_''Ah life.... it's so fun to play with....''_** He chuckled as his claw crushed the orb's underneath it, breaking the orbs into a million pieces which looked like sand flowing to the ground. 

**_''Now that's over.... where were we...''_** He smirked at the crowd who all became wild once again, the heroes and villains now feeling true fear. This kid was beyond repair, he was beyond sanity, beyond any fixing they could try and hope to do... And their escape was getting further and further away.

As they continued the hope for the heroes and villains grew less and less, making some already give up on planning anything, trying to disapear and hope they died quickly. It was a sight to see for Midoriya as he watched the crowd bid on them pair by pair.

''atleast im with you tsu-chan'' Uraraka's teary eyes met Asui's equal teary eyes. ''I love you... ochaco-chan...'' Asui smiled as Uraraka smiled back ''Love you too Tsu-chan'' she chuckled sadly, the chains hurting her arms so badly that she couldn't even lift them.

Kirishima shivered as he looked up, being bid on by a very angry looking guy, but atleast he was put together with Kaminari which made him a bit more calm. He frowned, closing his eyes as he thought a bit. His eyes sprung open, their shine of hope back which made some heroes and villains look his way.

Kirishima looked up and his eyes teared up, the other's their eyes following his as they saw Fatgum,lemillion,Suneater and Nejire stare down at them, fatgum holding his finger at his mouth and the boy quickly nodded looking back down.

''You will never get away with this.... Eternal void'' Kirishima said, swallowing a bit as he didn't want his anger aimed to him, but he needed to make a distraction somehow. Midoriya snapped his eyes towards the redhead, walking towards him which scared said redhead a lot. 

Midoriya kneeled down at Kirishima, placing his human hand on his cheek. _**''You are a pretty boy do you realize that?''** _The word's caught Kirishima off guard, looking absolutely confused to Midoriya. Midoriya chuckling and stroking his thumb along his cheek line. **_''A perfect shaped face... a strong body.... too bad you are brainwashed by those wannabes...''_** He sighed, getting back up and grabbing his cane, making a motion to hit Kirishima in the head, kirishima clenched his eyes shut as a loud bang echoed through the plaza they were holding the auction.

Kirishima opened his eyes slowly, seeing Midoriya stumble as he held his side, blood beginning to pour from it. **_''Oh you were a distraction.... smart.... very smart''_** He growled as the crowd screamed and scattered.Other heroes from diffrent states landing on the ground and capturing the crowd people.

Midoriya looked up as Fatgum, Lemillion, Suneater and Nejire with some other wannabe heroes landed on the stage next to him. ''This ends now kid...'' Fatgum frowned, reaching his arm's towards Midoriya as he stepped closer, making Midoriya step back and growl. ''I don't wanna hurt you... but you have done too much to keep me from doing it calmly... so i will be taking you down with force'' He frowned stepping closer again.

Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, only for bakugou's voice to rip through the second silence. ''DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!!!'' Everyones eyes turnt towards the blond who struggled in his chains, confusion and shock on the other's. ''HE IS HURT ENOUGH!!! HE DOESN'T NEED MORE PAIN!!!'' He growled loudly, tears pricking in his eyes.

 ** _''Don't kid yourself kacchan... You've never been nice to me.... so why start now''_** he smiled as he raised his claw **_''However thank you for the distraction''_** He aimed it at Lemillion, letting one of the undead beasts tackle him. Lemillion was a little too ate to activate his quirk as he got rammed against the ground, but quickly went through it. ** _''seems like i didn't have everyone yet''_** He frowned as he suddenly got kicked in the back, stumbling forwards and catching himself, the cane falling on the ground.

Midoriya growled looking up at Gran torino who sighed ''With rehab you can become a great hero kid'' He looked at him only to dodge another undead beast which charged him. **_''I want no such pitty.... Heroes?? villains?? fuck off with both of your sides!!!''_ **He growled loud as his eyes glowed bright.

Suneater grabbed the cane from the ground, managing to open the top of it and looking at a few buttons. He pressed one in experimentation and saw how the chains became tighter. He quickly pressed the other buttons, fumbling and watching in panic how the chains played with the captives in them like ragdolls until they all released falling uselessly on the ground.

Shigaraki laughed loud as he got up, dashing towards Midoriya who looked up, gritting his teeth as Shigaraki's hand spread out ready to turn him to dust. He wanted to activate his own quirk, only noticing erasers head quirk on him which made his tongue flick.

Midoriya smirked up as he watched the hand come closer only for bakugou to blast Shigaraki away. ''DONT TOUCH HIM!!!'' Bakugou yelled in anger as he stood protectively infront of midoriya who looked a bit confused at the blond. **_''Enough of your nice acting.... you can go back and destroy me... im once again useless...''_** He smirked a bit, wanting to see that 'kacchan' turnt and backstabbed him again and again like he is used to.

Bakugou however turnt around to scream at him ''NO NEVER AGAIN!!! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE TO ROT AGAIN!! IVE BEEN TERRIBLE TO YOU AND THANKS TO ME YOU BECOME THIS!!! I WANNA SET THINGS RIGHT!!!'' He yelled, moving his hand forwards to grab midoriya's human arm.

Midoriya scoffed as a beast slammed Bakugou aside, grabbing Midoriya in it's claws. **_''Sorry kacchan... But I won't play that way anymore....''_** Midoriya groaned as he held his side, snapping his fingers as the metal door's blew open, revealing an army of undead humans and beasts which charged at the free heroes and villains now. ' _ **'Next time kacchan.... I will make you feel my pain..''**_ Midoriya glared at the blond as he got carried away by the beast.

Bakugou got up, trying to run after him as he reached his hand ''IZUKU!!! NO!!! PLEASE!!'' his pleas came upon deaf ears as he got blocked by the undead beasts. Kirishima quickly pulled him aside before a claw rushed by. ''BAKUBRO FOCUS!!'' Kirishima screamed but the blond could only stare at the place his childhood friend went, _Oh how he wanted to make up for it, how much he wanted Midoriya to be back to the cute boy he left behind...._

He gritted his teeth in anger and guilt, the rage creating huge explosions in his hands as he turnt it on the undead, roaring as he blew skeleton's and half fleshy creatures to hell. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he let all his anger burn him out.

Leaving no undead behind.

 __  
''I will come for you izuku.... i will''  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bakugou... is he becomming soft??? haha  
> it's just the beginning... soo i won't start killing off people.. yet~ even tho some minor characters have been killed.... but ahwell ;3c
> 
> Tell me what you think and what you maybe would like to see for the next~

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA OPEN UP YOUR EYES!!!


End file.
